Hamderella
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: "What is Kairi reading?" Yaya asked, leaning over to take a peak. "Hamlet." Kairi replied, not taking his eyes off of the page. Yaya looked horrified. "EH? Kairi's reading a book about dead baby piggies? WHY, KAIRI? WHY?" / Slight YayaxKairi /


The library was such a peaceful place. It was a nice get away from the noise and stress of the world outside of those book-filled walls. The only sound being the flipping of pages, which sounded like beautiful melodies to Sanjo Kairi's ears. The library was his sanctuary. His temporary paradise.

He was seldom ever bothered when he was there, because most of his friends were not bookworms like he was.  
But he didn't mind very much at all.

Kairi turned the page in the book he was currently reading, his blue orbs dancing across the words as he continued reading the story he was sucked into.

Yes. His quiet paradise.

Suddenly, he felt something tickle the top of his head, which made him lose focus momentarily. Looking up, he saw a red-headed girl leering down at him. He jumped in his seat slightly, startled by the sudden appearence of Yuiki Yaya, whom was currently dressed in ballerina garb. "Ace! What on earth are you doing here? Wh-what are you doing?" He added, blushing and confused as Yaya sniffed the top of his head. "A-Ace?"

"Ooh! Kairi smells like bananas!"

"Ace!"

Yaya giggled and took a seat next to the bespectacled boy. "Yaya's ballet class just ended, so Yaya decided to visit Kairi!"

Kairi re-adjusted his glasses and started to read his book again. "How did you know I would be in the library, though?"

"Because Kairi lives here!"

"Ace..."

"What is Kairi reading?" Yaya asked, leaning over to take a peak.

"Hamlet." Kairi replied, not taking his eyes off of the page.

Yaya looked horrified. "EH? Kairi's reading a book about dead baby piggies? WHY, KAIRI? WHY?" She cried, her eyes filling with sad tears for the piglet corpses.

Kairi gave the crying girl a shocked look. "Hamlet is not about pigs, Ace. Please calm down!" Kairi placed the book down onto the table to place his hands on the girl's shoulders, hoping to quiet her somehow. People were starting to glare at them. "It's about-"

"No! Yaya doesn't want to hear about Kairi's horror stories!" Yaya exclaimed, crossing her arms and huffing away from him. She then spotted something on a shelf nearby, and her caramel orbs glittered in excitement like only a little child's could. "Ooh!" She hopped out of her seat and raced over to grab the book, and just as quickly sat back down next to her green-haired friend. Kairi was amazed by how Yaya... You know, Yaya was just amazing in general. Kairi sweat-dropped as the peppy girl held up and showed the book to him as if it were a precious jewel. "See! This is a good book! You should read this instead of your mean pig killing story!"

Kairi read the title, which was written in a curly, silver font. "Cinderella." Kairi shook his head and began to read his tale of death and sorrow once more. "My apologizes, Ace, but Cinderella is not exactly my cup of tea. I am much more into thigns that are realistic. I don't like to bother with childish fairytales."

"But... but..." Yaya whimpered. She started to tear up again. Kairi looked paniced. Yaya sighed over-exaggeratedly. "Fine. Keep reading the icky book."

"Thank you."

After a few silent moments of Yaya sitting and waiting in boredom, Yaya opened the Cinderella book open at a random page, and saw a pretty, detailed drawing of Prince Charming putting the sparkly glass slipper onto Cinderella, his soon-to-be wife. Yaya then sat up in her chair, her eyes wide in excitement for an idea that popped into her mind. She secretly glanced over at Kairi, and then down at her ballet slippers. She bent down to take the right one off, and then placed it underneath the table, as if it fell off and got kicked. "Kairi!" Yaya said with fake sadness in her voice, and Kairi looked up at her. "Yaya's slipper fell off!" she whined, poiting to it. "Can Kairi get it for her?"

Kairi wanted so badly to roll his eyes, but that wouldn't have been very polite. "But can you not get it yourself, Ace?"

Yaya shook her head, looking miserable and exhausted. "Yaya's too tired to get it. All of Yaya's energy left her at blallet class." She sniffed. Kairi sighed, placing his book down again.

"Whatever you say, Ace." Kairi stood up from his seat to reach for the slipper underneath the table. Once he retrieved it, Kairi made to stand up but Yaya halted him.

"Wait! Put it on Yaya!" She demanded, lifting her tiny foot slightly, smiling cutely.

"Wh-what?" Kairi stammered, staring at her in surprise. "Why?"

Yaya groaned in frustration. "Kairi asks too many questions! Just do it! Please?" She added, not wanting to sound mean. She then smiled a little sadly. "It would be really cool..."

Even though he was still confused as to why Yaya wanted him to put her dancing shoe back onto her, when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, Kairi sighed quietly and gave in. Sometimes the Ace of the Quardians was a very confusing character, but overall she was a very nice and interesting person, and Kairi felt happy when she was happy, because her sugary personality was so overpowering that it left you feeling sweet on the inside as well. Smiling in spite of himself, Kairi sighed once again, but playfully this time.

Kairi gently placed the pink slipper onto Yaya's white tight-covered foot, and Yaya giggled behind her hand. The whole thing made her heart do cartwheels. It was like a dream come true. "Kairi was wrong!" She stated suddenly, making Kairi look up at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"Fairytales are real, too! Kairi Charming just proved it!"


End file.
